The present invention relates to an electronic keyboard musical instrument capable of inputting rhythmic patterns by keyboard operation.
In a conventional electronic keyboard musical instrument such as an electronic organ, a plurality of rhythmic patterns are stored in advance for rhythmic performance. By suitably operating a selection switch, a desired rhythmic pattern among the stored patterns is specified to be read out for rhythmic performance.
The rhythmic patterns which are commonly stored are waltz, rock, march, rhumba, beguine and so on.
However, the electronic organ of this type is defective in that the kind and number of rhythmic patterns available are limited. Therefore, the performance becomes very monotonous.
Recently, rhythm boxes and rhythm machines have been proposed in which a rhythmic pattern is stored by an input operation of the performer, so that the rhythmic performance is effected based on the set rhythmic pattern.
In this case, the input operation is effected by turning on or off predetermined switches by fingers or foot. However, the device for this is separated from the electronic musical instrument. As a result they require more space for installation. Since the device is separated from the electronic musical instrument, synchronous performance therewith has been generally difficult. Synchronism between the keyboard performance and the rhythmic performance has been difficult.
The present invention has been made to overcome these problems and has for its object to provide an electronic keyboard musical instrument which enables a performer to input a rhythmic pattern by keyboard operation.